camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jacksper
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Charissa Granville image.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 22:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! 'Lo there! Hehehe new faces... er, I mean, new comers! Yay! Welcome to the wiki! =D If you have questions, just leave me a message! Or if you'd like to rp if you already have a character ;D ~Mathemagical 09:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey ^^ Hey, Jack! Just wanted to say that you're doing good. Don't give up with your claim, okay? :) Re:Question Yes, demigods can have children. There isn't any rule that says they can't. It was also proven via the Heroes of Olympus series that half-bloods can have kids. As for what they'll be, however, it wasn't specifically said. However, seeing as gods do not have DNA, I believe it would be safest to say that the child will be mortal. I'm not really sure about this though. You can try asking someone else to gather a second opinion. Inactivity Will you happen to need our Inactive User status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and with no notice that you have other priorities which will keep you from getting to the wiki. If, by the 13th of December, you have failed to make an edit, your character will be marked as "archived" and will no longer be allowed to rp. In addition, you will not level up, meaning you will have the same number of char spots as you do now, even though you've been at the wiki for quite some time. Re: Alright, so you're still active then. Now, with that cleared up, there's still the issue of your character. Kindly make her page as soon as you can. Thank you. HEY!~ Hey there Jack! I don't know since when your char got claimed but just wanna say CONGRATULATIONS! :D 16:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re Doesn't matter. We're all ears so just ask away ^-^ haha! Hope you enjoy your stay in the wiki! 17:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) priest/priestess #I don't recall any plans to hold the priest/priestess contest again #I don't plan on holding any real contests indefinitely, they weren't really going over any more and haven't for awhile, in the last year most contests end by default because no one finishes their entry in the month time and I was tired of giving out first and second prizes by default because someone was the only one to finish #As far as becoming a priest there's really no major rules or history requirements, the few we have are: ##If the priest/priestess is also still a demigod (not a nymph, mortal, etc) then they won't count as a minor character, they will count as a major character and be counted in both the priest section of the cabin and the member section (so like say it's a demigod child of Ares, and a priest of athena, then they would be on the ares page as a member and the athena pages as a priest/priestess) ##Priests and Priestesses cannot date, they must remain, whatever the word is for people who don't do that >.< like Catholic priests #As far as if the character is inactive, no, unless they leave the wiki, go 25 days inactive without notice, or 6 months inactive with notice, there's no way to auto replace them, but considering the position literally means and does nothing special, gains them nothing special, and there are 45 cabins, most of which don't have a priest/priestess, I don't see the point in making a big deal over a few who are officially inactive #And again, scouting? if you mean the one time contest we held ages ago, there are no plans to ever run that again Re:priest Oh... sorry about that. I have no knowledge of how to be a priest. BUT! You can ask the other admins for that ^-^ 22:18, December 1, 2013 (UTC) re:priest/priestess Sure, just add heer to the nyx cabin count under Priest/priestess, then if you notice on the nyx list, there's a couple of Nyx demigods at camp that are also Priests/Priestesses elsewhere, so whatever your char is a demigod child of, do what they did, in ()'s next to their name on the member list, note who they are also priestess of *jeopardy music* Sorry bout the two-days-late reply, but I got around to posting on my char. Chat? Hey Come to chat bro! Re: Breaking Rules Holy Hephaestus, Jackalicious! Son of Posideon and Priest of Selene? How are you gonna pull that off? Didn't Apollo say to Nico in the third book about how after Selene and Helios faded they took over as the sun and moon goddess? How about a priest of Pandia for a moonlight theme? I'm just suggesting this, of course, :) Re: Your Re: Maybe Jackalicious.. maybe.... But it'd have to be a girl, right? Cause Artemis had that thing against males. I'd totally ask Bach about it though. Re:My Re: That was on your Re: That was on my Re: He won that contest awhile ago, though. It's because (in theory) the Theia is still alive. How about picking a titain or something. A friendly titain, like Calypso or whatever. How would Selene still be around? Like, maybe they think she faded but she was actually captured by some un-named villain and everyone thinks she's faded but a priest is the best way to find her, then ther's this quest that some priest and priestess go on or something to save her using the telepathic link that a god has to their priest. Just brainstorming :P Re: Your Re: That was on my Re: That was on your Re: That was on my Re: That was on Your Re: (This is a bunch of Re:'s) Totally! But you have to get it approved first. Not sure the admins will approve of it it. One other thing though, just to warn you, ALWAYS.PICK.ACTIVE.USERS.FOR.QUESTS. I swear, i have one person leading a quest right now and it's been taking forever because they aren't active enough. Luckliy, I'm on here everyday, so it's no issue. Just a warning. Waiting around sucks. Re: X6 That's better! hehehehehe~ I like the way you think~ Yay~! Hahaha, it's your idea, not mine. I just helped a bit :P Level Five First and foremost, congratulations on getting to the status of Level Five user :) Next, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By participate, I mean, were you "adopted" by anyone during your time as a newb? If you were, kindly tell me who adopted you so I can note it down :) replied Hey, I replied to Jackson's page. Sorry for the late reply though. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 21:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Checking Is your character, Charissa Granville, still the priestess of Nyx? If not, please remove her from this page. Sem-active Alright, as of now you're officially semi-active. However, if you have a feeling you're going to be unable to edit in the near future, I'd recommend going officially inactive instead. re hecate and guns You '/can/ change but my experience, spots in Hecate fill up fast, so by the time you do all the work to change it could easily be full again. As far as guns, yes they are allowed in back stories, just not literally and currently at camp (makes it easier to balance powers and weapons if we avoided any really new age weapons like that) If anyone gives you a hard time about it in your claim, link me and I'll take care of it. Re: Sure! I don't mind dw :3 User:TimeLord15/Sig 10:38, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: From what I can tell, your characters weren't deleted, considering that you were already marked as "officially inactive". If you have a character that was deleted or archived though, kindly tell me the name and the cabin s/he belongs to and I'll fix the issue right away. One Year! Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you